Sword Art Online : The Dark Truth
by YoshidaEiji
Summary: This'll be an attempt to write a darker FanFication in, probably, my favorite setting.


"And that's how technology has progressed over time. To believe how much has changed in the past decade. If we were to use a computer from just ten years ago, we wouldn't even be able to run the simplest of programs ran today! It's these discoveries that make-" The teacher frowned as he was disrupted by the bell once again. "It seems that I got a little carried away once again... That's all the time we have today class, we'll continue where we left off Monday, in the meantime, your assignment is to research more about computers and how they've advanced."

Groaning, the students all got up, gathered their supplies, and left the classroom.

"Are you going to actually do the assignment?" One female student whispered to another.

"As if! It's not like he can actually check, or grade us about it. I'm just going to worry about my writing assignment." The two girls laughed and left the room with the others.

I let out a deep sigh as I gathered my own things. "Jeez!" I turned around to see that Sarah had already packed her belongings, made her way to my desk and placed her hand on my shoulder so that she wouldn't have to talk loudly. "Can they possibly be any bigger bitches?!"

I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "You'd be surprised just how low the rich kids can be. They don't appreciate this place because their parents were able to just buy them their way here. They perfectly meet the descriptions of 'Spoiled brats'.

"Why not just called them 'Spoiled Bitches' then?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Hey, if you want to suffer the consequences of them hearing you call them that, be my guest." I shrugged with my remark, and pulled my bag over my shoulder.

Her evil smirk quickly went away to an, almost, depressed frown. "Yeah... You're right. Those Bitches- I mean girls- practically have political dominance over this school, all because their parents are the main contributors to school donations, and without them, the school would've most likely been shut down..."

I really hated seeing her depressed like this... I don't know if it's because I care about her, or if it's because it's some magic ability that only women have, but every time she has that look, I can't help but feel compelled to helping her; if only to see her smile again. "Anyway, did you hear about the new game coming out?"

"Oh! You mean SAO (Sword Art Online) right?!" Her frown was gone instantly, and she was back to her cheerful self. If there's anything that can cheer us up, it's talking about video games, in fact, it was because of video games that we met. "Yeah I can't wait for it! Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Oh? What's up?" I took the opportunity to start walking out of the classroom.

"Do you think your mom would mind if you spent the night at my house tonight...? I live closer to the game store, and I'd like to get in line as fast as possible." The way her voiced trailed off during that question wasn't like her. I've spent the night countless times at her house, though we didn't actually sleep, so why was she nervous today? When I looked back up from my thought, Sarah was already at the end of the hallway looking at me with an impatient look, but with a hint of confusion.

"No, I don't see why she'd mind." I quickly replied while quickening my stride in order to catch up to her.

"That's good. I've already talked to mom and she agreed to me being able to camp in front of the store, as long as you were there to accompany me, so I really want you to be able to spend the night."

I chuckled "You know, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you'd try to seduce me tonight."

She laughed. "How do you know if I don't intend on doing that?" She gave me a smirk and grabbed my hand, continuing the joke.

It's because of behavior like this that we're labeled as a couple. However that isn't the case, we both have agreed that we wouldn't date unless we felt ready and with school going on, we're content with waiting. "Anyway, weren't we about to talk about SAO?"

"Oh right! How could I forget?" She lightly smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Yeah, Sword Art Online is using the Nerve Gear, breaking edge technology, in order to create a 'True Virtual Reality'. Apparently the Nerve Gear puts the user in a coma-like state, which allows the mind to focus, solely, on the Virtual Reality. Even though we'd be in this state, we'd still feel like we're actually in the world."

"Because the Nerve Gear will be emitting signals to our minds that'll allow us to control what we do."

"Exactly!" She gave me a thumbs up and winked. "Someone's been doing their homework!"

"Yeah, now if I could just do the professors'..."

We both laughed the rest of the walk together, and before we knew it, we were already at her turn. "Remember to ask your mom, alright!"

"No worries, I won't forget!" We both waved and I watched her walk down the street to her house. It wasn't until she disappeared from sight, that I started making my way back home.

When I turned the corner I noticed that Mom was out on the porch enjoying the fresh air. She looked up from her book to see me entering the yard. "Hey, James, how was school?"

"Oh the usual." I shrugged.

"Well, think about it this way, 'usual' is better than something bad happening, right?" She smiled and I simply nodded, walked into the house, and took my shoes off at the door.

"Oh! Before I forget! Mom?" I turned around at the door.

"Yes?" She looked back up from her book.

"Sarah was wondering if it was alright if I spent the night at her house, we both planned on getting up bright and early for the new video game coming out."

"About that..." She placed her sakura tree bookmark on the page she was on, and closed her book. "There was a report on the news about teenagers your age playing too much games. They become antisocial, have much harder time keeping jobs, and eventually just become leeches of their parents... Now I'm not saying that you're like this, but I don't think you should go and buy this game. Especially because this one is a virtual reality, and I don't want you to get too addicted."

"But Mom, this is a revolutionary game! And there's only a small amount that's available!"

"I don't care! I don't want you to turn into a failure! You have a bright future ahead of you, and I don't want you to corrupt it with video games!"

"Y-You can't be serious, Mom-"

"_I said NO! and 'no' means no!_" She yelled her last words, and I just stood there completely defeated. Mom's word was law, and there was nothing I could do about that. So without uttering another word, I quickly retreated to my room, where I locked the door and flopped onto my bed in frustration.

"You can't be _serious! _Why are you doing this to me?! I'm not going to turn into a neet! AGH!" After I calmed down, I called Sarah to see if she could give me advice.

"Are you kidding me?! She's not going to let you buy the game because of _that_?!"

"Yeah... Yet I can't argue against her... .The media is right, this is has been a problem for a while."

"But does she know the other side of the story?"

"You mean our side?"

"Yeah, here I'll forward you a link, I recently had to do the same with my parents." She laughed and my computer's notification sound went off. I checked the screen and saw an article that explained the benefits of playing games, and the gaming career in general.

"This could work! Thanks, Sarah!" I scrolled down skimming the article, jotting down key facts to share.

"You owe me for this one!" She laughed again. "Now how will you make it up to me this time?"

"I'll think of something." I laughed back. "Anyway I should go talk to Mom. Thanks again."

"No problem... but, I know I shouldn't say this... but there is an alternative..."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"You could... sneak out anyway. We'll be back with the Nerve Gear before they even notice."

"D-Do you hear yourself! I couldn't possibly do that! If Mom ever found out she'd ground me from the Nerve Gear! I-I..." I took a deep breath and thought about it a little longer. "If she doesn't let me... I'll do it."

"Heh heh! Are you sure you don't just want to sleep with me?" we both let out some more laughter. "Alright, I'll let you go, and let me know what she says." With that she hung up.

"James~ Dinner~!" Mom called from the other side of my door.

"_I'll tell her at dinner"_, I thought.

I thought the information in the article was really good, but Mom didn't care at all, and insisted that I don't bring up the subject again.

"Ouch... That really sucks..." Sarah put her game on pause and faced the computer screen. "Looks like we'll have to go with plan B huh?"

"Yeah... So when do you want to meet up?"

She rested her head in one hand and thought for a moment. "11:00 seems like the best time."

"Then I'll meet you at 11:00." I nodded with a fierce determination. She nodded back and ended the video call.

"What's this about sneaking off?" Mom entered my room, and I'm guessing she heard the whole conversation.

"Why are you eavesdropping on my conversations. That's an invasion of my-"

"First of all, this is _my_ house, and privacy is a privilege you have. Second, you're _not _sneaking out to buy your game!"

"What must I do to convince you to let me get this game?!"

"_Nothing! _You can do _nothing_ and that's _final!_" With that she left my room , not allowing me to defend myself.

I started to pack my things and walked out of the house and made the way to the front door.

"Where are you _going?!_"

"Buying my game! I'll be back in the morning!" I shut the front door before she could say another word, and sprinted off my porch and across the street, until my house was no longer in view.

Had I knew about what was to happen... I would've have chosen my last words more carefully...


End file.
